Heat of the Moment
by TheScarlettMistress
Summary: You are a new recruit of the 104th cadets who has been assigned to Levi's squad. At first, he resents you for this, but the one thing he can't deny how much he wants you. Unbeknownst to him, you want him just as badly, but neither have acted on it. Could one sparring session on a heated July morning the day before you leave for a recon mission change that, though? LevixReader


**Author's Note:**

Hello, all! Just a quick note to say that this is my first attempt at a one shot, so please feel free to leave any feedback. Or if you don't feel comfortable leaving a review, feel free to private message me. Also, just as a warning, given this is a Levi fic, there will be a fair amount of swearing. So, if that is not to your taste, do not venture any further. Though, if you are here because of Levi, you are probably not put off by it so, by all means, dear reader, continue. Now, on to what you came here for.

 **Heat of the Moment**

"Dammit," Levi muttered under his breath as he lay down on the undersized couch that sat along the western wall of his cramped office, the tightly woven fibers of the fabric feeling rough against the naked skin of his back.

He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he placed the cool, damp cloth to his forehead before gingerly holding the ice pack Hange had given him against his sore nose. The bleeding had stopped hours ago, but Hange had still insisted he apply the ice pack for awhile to keep the swelling down and reduce the possibility of bruising.

He huffed in aggravation as he felt the prickling of the skin of his face and chest as beads of sweat began to appear in spite of the chill of the towel and ice pack. The loud humming of cicadas wafted through the humid air, sounding just as oppressive as the heat, despite the window of his office still being closed. He had been tempted to open it when he had first entered. However, with no wind to offer relief on this stifling July day, he decided against it. It was just as miserable indoors as it was outside.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" he grumbled, removing the ice pack from his face to glare unforgivingly at the ceiling above him.

Now that his cheeks and upper lip were numb, he decided to abandon using the ice lack until he regained some feeling in his face. A long exhale of relief escaped his lips as he lay the ice filled bundle on the feverishly warm flesh of his chest. At least there was sort of benefit he had gained from this morning's sparring.

He let out a hiss of pain as he cautiously fingered his tender nose. Honestly, with as hard as she had elbowed him in the face, he had been genuinely surprised when Hange had examined it and found it wasn't broken. At this thought, his body stiffened as an image from this morning flashed through his mind. He could hear the mixing of their labored breathing as if he were there again and he could see the flushed color of her skin, and feel her body grinding against his as he restrained her against him.

 **Shit.** His thoughts spat as he felt the arousal he had felt then swell within him again, making him acutely aware of how confining his trousers were.

Damn that arrogant bastard, Erwin, for assigning her to his squad. The one condition he had given his friend in order to persuade him to become a squad leader in the first place, that he get to hand pick his own soldiers, had been thrown to the wind. Instead, the blond had thrown around the weight of his fucking title and hand selected her himself. When Levi had burst into his office in a fit of rage at the news, demanding that Erwin tell him just what the hell was going on, the Commander had given him one of his signature smugly cryptic smiles and told him that he would have to see for himself. It had taken all of his self control not to deck him in the face for such a infuriatingly vague answer. Even though Levi had come to trust Erwin with his life, the Commander could still be an ass from time to time. Knowing that he would just have to accept it either way, he didn't run the risk of disciplinary action and let it go. Erwin was his friend, closest friend for whatever that was worth, but he was still his Commander and could not allow for such retaliatory behavior.

She had arrived later that day, along with the rest of the fresh recruits from the 104th cadet class. On the surface, she didn't appear to possess anything that made her stand out from the others. In fact, Erwin had to introduce her to him before he realized who she was. She had been so quiet compared to most of the other brats, who swarmed around Eren as soon as they caught sight of him, that she had simply faded into the background. Though, once he had gotten a good chance to look at her, he couldn't think of how he didn't notice her before. The moment he saw her, he knew he wanted her. Not in the stupid "love at first sight" kind of way. No. He wanted her in the most primal "I want to fuck you so hard you beg for mercy…twice" way. And it was killing him.

It had been years since anyone had made him feel such intense desire. Had he still been fucking and fighting his livelihood in the underground, he wouldn't have given trying to hook up with her a second thought. But he wasn't that man any longer. He was an officer of the Survey Corps and, as such, was held to a higher standard. So instead he did the best he could to stifle those desires, not wanting to give Erwin the satisfaction that he, in some way, approved of his recruitment choice. Which meant that most nights, rather than giving in and seeking her out, he found himself in the shower fucking his hand instead, his mind running wild with the most depraved thoughts of how he wanted to take her, his pace unrelenting until he came, her name the only word his longing moans could say. To his chagrin, that did nothing to satiate what he felt towards her. If anything, the more time passed and the more he came to know about her, the more difficult it was becoming to keep from asking if she wanted the same thing he did.

At first, other than her body, Levi had not noticed anything distinguishable that could increase his attraction to her. Certainly the first couple of days had proven she had the potential to be a good soldier. She was obedient, always taking orders without question, unlike those Eren and Jean brats. She was smart, even to the point that Erwin had commented on her ability. And everyone seemed to like her in a general sort of way, which would made for a good team player. Though he had noticed that Petra seemed to not take as much of a liking towards the other cadet, though he had an itching suspicion that was because Petra had caught him checking out the other cadet's ass when they were training. All in all, she had seemed a normal recruit with a normal set of skills…until the day they focused on training with their ODM gear.

It had been a routine drill that the new cadets were already familiar with, to cut the nape of the neck of the mock titan figure. Due to the size of the forest that surrounded their newly reclaimed headquarters, they had been able to set up the targets in strategic locations to test their reaction times and dexterity. It was one hell of a course. The cadets would have been lucky to notch five of the thirty targets. All of the new recruits had participated, eager to show off to their superiors. Jean in particular had made himself a pain in the ass the whole day leading up to the exercise, talking non-stop about how he was going to beat the others so completely that Levi would have no other choice but to ask him to join his squad. Everyone else was betting their money on Mikasa, who had already managed to build quite the name for herself and placed among the highest of her peers. They all bet wrong. Not only did his quiet cadet beat Mikasa's score, she claimed all thirty targets as her own. He remembered the smug look on Erwin's face at the conclusion of the exercise, enjoying the unmistakable look of surprise on his friend's face, before putting his hand on his shoulder authoritatively as he turned to leave.

"Like I said, she will be a great asset to your squad."

Damn him for being right.

Along with her peers, Levi discovered a new found respect for her that day, any former resentment towards her now melting away. So much so, he even felt a slight stirring of pride swell in his chest when he heard the nickname her peers had given her: Humanity's strongest female soldier. And she rose up to claim that title as well. As the weeks passed by, the recon mission that was to take place next month quickly approaching, she began to change. She was no longer the subdued cadet who would walk with her eyes to the ground, never speaking to anyone. Granted, she was still quiet and still took orders like a champ, but she carried herself with a newly discovered confidence as she discovered that this was where she belonged. She began to thrive, shooting up in the ranks seemingly overnight…and that made her even sexier.

It seemed that no opponent, no matter how skilled, could take her down, which is what had led to what had happened today. As she sparred with every available cadet, she beat them with a level of ease that should have been wrong. The other members of his squad had put up a valiant effort, but still ended up getting their asses handed to them in the end. That left only him, Humanity's strongest male soldier, to try to beat her. So that was why, in the sweltering heat of the morning, when they should have been preparing for the recon mission which would start tomorrow, he had gone out into the woods alone with her to spar.

It had been a grueling battle, both of them covered in sweat and dirt within minutes. And he had to admit, she was a damn good opponent. Though, the thought crossed his mind as he stared up at the ceiling of his office, he wondered if she would have had the upper hand so much if he hadn't been distracted so much by her damn body. He couldn't stop from noticing how intimately their bodies had intertwined as they grappled together, the thick, humid air muffling the sounds of their mixing groans, gasps, and sighs. It had all become too much when he had secured her body against his from behind. He had tried to overpower her, but she had wrestled her left arm free and elbowed him in the face, his nose immediately gushing blood. Determined to punish her for the abuse, he had gruffly grabbed her arms, securing them behind her back as he forced her shoulders to the ground, ass up, her head turned to the side as she had no choice but to lower it to the ground as he hovered over her. He thought he had her bested, but he learned that she would not take her punishment like a good girl and rather started trying to free herself from his hold. That was what had been his undoing.

As her body bucked against his, her ass ground repeatedly against his groin and he had almost lost control. After all, they were alone. He could have fucked her right there and then and no one, not even the Commander himself, would have known. How he wanted to. He had fantasized about this often, taking her from behind like the lust crazed animal he was. And as he had stared down at her, her hair coming loose from the braid she had worn it in, cheeks flushed from the heat and exertion, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air, her shirt rising to reveal the curve of her back as she struggled beneath him, her ass grinding into him, the temptation to rip her pants down and thrust unforgivingly into her became unbearable. The throbbing pain from his nose was all but forgotten as his free hand trailed down her side to rest on her hip. That had been when she had stilled in her resistance, managing to raise her head enough to turn back and look back at him.

"Captain Levi?"

Her softly spoken question had been enough to break him from his lust fueled haze. He froze, suddenly aware of how his dick, now hard and throbbing with need, pressed against the confines of his pants and against her ass. He felt as if someone had poured a bucket full of ice cold water over him. He had immediately released his hold on her, jolting to his feet and turning away from her.

"It's a draw," he growled, his voice still painfully rough as he spoke.

Without another word, he sprinted back to headquarters, ignoring her as she called out to him. He couldn't face her, not now. He was thankful that his erection had gone down by the time he made it back. He didn't want to have to explain to his subordinates why he was coming from the woods fully cocked and ready to blow. After he had his nose tended to by Hange, he had spent the rest of the afternoon holed up in his office under the pretense of needing to get some backed up paperwork completed for Erwin's review and had ordered that no one disturb him. He needed some space and time to clear his head. It would be crucial for the survival of his squad that he be focused tomorrow.

That was that thought that he had been able to use to set aside whatever desires had been stirred within him. After all, what point was there in getting himself all worked up over a sexy cadet who could very well be dead this time tomorrow? He kept replaying that thought in his mind as he set to work on some paperwork that had, in fact, begun to back up on his desk. He had no idea how Erwin did it. The little bit he had to do was nothing compared to the Commander and he was about to lose his damn mind. He was able to work in the quiet, yet sweltering, silence for several hours without a twinge of mental distraction. However, as the evening slowly began to descend, his resolve quickly began to crumble and he soon found his pen abandoned on the table, his hand finding his dick a much more entertaining pastime.

He had stopped palming himself when the bell for dinner had sounded. He wasn't hungry. He was too hot from working in his closed office most of the day and too damn horny. That is what had led him to lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he gave one last valiant effort to forget his desires. His back ached somewhat from laying still for so long and his body was slick with sweat, the condensation from the ice pack sliding down his chest and abdomen, the pack itself now laying mostly flat as the ice had melted some time ago. If only he could go to sleep, he thought as he closed his eyes. However, it was, as he had thought before, too hot and he was so damn horny so the only potential relief of slumber did not come to him. Instead, memories from this morning's sparring ran rampant in his mind, embellished by fantasy, causing his abdomen to tense as the burning, intense desire began to build in his groin once more. A needy groan sounded from his throat as he envisioned that, instead of his name coming from her lips in a question, that it had been a wanton call of longing. He let out a frustrated growl as the last thread of resolve within him broke.

"Fuck it," he whispered, swiftly loosening his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before pulling out his fully erect dick.

Another groan echoed from his chest as he curled his fingers around his length, his hips bucking upward and his back arching from the contact.

"Ah, fuck!" he moaned, his fingers already slick with pre-cum, her name dripping from his lips as he imagined doing what he had wanted to earlier.

He assumed that, like himself, she had previous lovers, but he still liked to imagine how amazingly tight she would be as he rammed into her, forcing her to take his entire length…so tight, warm, and wet.

So Levi continued without a second thought, driven onward by need as he chased his release. However, in the desperation of his need, he had forgotten that he was in his office, not his own private quarters and, even more crucial than that, he had forgotten to lock the door.

/

You sat on a stump on the outskirts of the border of the camp, staring into the dark expanse of the forest that lay just beyond your field of vision. Behind you, the noises of the other cadets and officers talking and laughing filled the air as they finished their dinner. It had been far too hot to eat inside, so once everyone had gotten their food from the mess hall, they dispersed to various parts of the grounds. Despite the nervously tense undercurrent of the evening, all due to tomorrow's recon mission, the change in scenery seemed to breathe some excitement into the soldiers. Well, most of them, anyway.

You looked down, a slight smile on your face as you fingered your skirt, the sounds of another competitive joust between Jean and Eren echoing across the grounds. You glanced over to the small woven basket that rested on the stump beside you. You wanted to join your friends in their fun, seeing as this could be the last night you would spend with each other, but you found yourself distracted by thoughts of a certain Captain and what had happened this morning.

The sparring had been what you had expected, but it was what had happened at the end and his sudden departure that had left you at a loss for what to think. At first you had assumed he had forced you to the ground as a sort of punishment for bloodying his nose, which was not out of the ordinary for him. Levi was the sort who believed in the value of physical discipline. However, you thought, a shiver going down your spine as you remembered the thrill that had shot through you as he trailed his hand down your side before resting firmly on your hip, you couldn't be quite sure if that was the only reason he had dominated you. A faint blush came to your cheeks, your heart pounding as an all to familiar warmth beginning to pool between your legs as you thought about how he had looked in that moment, his eyes burning with a dark, hungry need as the hardness of what was unmistakably his erection pressed against your rear. When you had seen that look, you couldn't stop yourself from calling his name to make sure that what you were witnessing wasn't one of your dreams. He looked as if he were prepared to take you at that very moment, a look you had never expected to see from him. You had assumed that he was only interested in your capacity as a soldier and would never return your feelings of desire, forcing you to spend the rest of your days, or nights, rather, quietly pleasuring yourself on your bunk or in the shower while your thoughts ran wild with images of what you wanted him to do to you…and what you wanted to do to him. However, that look had lasted but a second before a panicked look which you had never expected to see on his usually stoic face appeared and he bolted, leaving you dazed, sore, and covered in dirt, wondering if you had just seen what you thought you saw or if you were just delusional.

You had returned to headquarters about a half an hour later and had promptly taken a shower, in hopes that the warm water would not only cleanse you, but would also help to reconcile the conflicting thoughts running through your mind. Only the former ended up being accomplished, though by the end you had decided that since you had already made the necessary preparations for tomorrow's recon mission, you would request the rest of the day off an go into town to buy Levi something that would serve as an olive branch of sorts. Since Levi was indisposed at the time, you had settled for asking Mike for permission, knowing before you asked that he would approve. He had always had a soft spot for you, so you knew he wouldn't be able to tell you no. So, with his blessing you had changed into your civilian's outfit, a crisp white button up shirt and a calf length navy blue skirt, and had set off to town.

"Hey, there," a familiar voice came from behind you.

You turned to where the voice had come from, a warm smile curving your lips upward as you saw Hange approaching.

"Hello, Hange," you greeted, placing the small wicker basket on your lap to make room for her on the stump.

Immediately taking your hint, she came over and plopped down next to you.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, giving you a quick sideways glance before her haze rested on the basket in your lap, her eyes widening in delight.

"Are those _strawberries_?"

"Yeah," you answered quietly, tucking your hair behind your ear, "I bought them as an apology gift for Captain Levi. I heard they are his favorite."

"They are, but they are _expensive_. Why would you spend so much money on such a sour face?"

You chuckled at her description of the Captain. You knew deep down, Hange meant well. After all, she did love him like he was her brother. One of your favorite pastimes was watching those two bicker together. It was even more entertaining than Jean and Eren squabbling.

"I did almost break his nose."

Hange shrugged her shoulders before replying, "Well, I suppose that's a good enough of a reason. It's not the most comfortable injury to acquire before you have to go out and fight titans."

You sighed heavily, "Thanks, that really makes me feel better."

"Oh, don't sound so glum," she said, nudging your shoulder, "Trust me, he's suffered a lot worse when he's been sparring. You should ask Erd about when he dislocated Levi's arm."

You felt the heat of embarrassment rising to your cheeks once more and you looked away from Hange once more, now feeling ridiculous for feeling so guilty about hurting Levi.

"Though," Hange continued, pausing a second before swiping a strawberry and popping it into her mouth, giving a muffled sound of approval as she bit into the juicy fruit, "Oh, you have to give these to him! They're delicious!"

"Are you sure?" you asked hesitantly, "But he gave orders for no one to disturb him."

"Definitely!" she cheered, finishing swallowing before continuing, "It'd be nice to know Levi will have something he enjoys before the expedition tomorrow."

A wicked smile came to her face, her glasses flashing forebodingly in the light of the torches, her voice lowered to a whisper before she added, "Unless you plan on offering something else for his enjoyment."

You bolted up straight, your eyes widening as you felt the heat of embarrassment warming your whole body at her suggestion.

"H-Hange!" you sputtered, causing her to laugh at your shocked response.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be so uptight about it. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's obvious you two want each other."

 **Obvious?** You thought in a panic. No wonder Petra had been giving you the stink eye!

"Well, obvious to myself and the Commander, at least. I don't know if anyone else has noticed," she added quickly, in a vain attempt to comfort you.

The Commander knew?! Now you were utterly mortified.

"In all seriousness, you should take these to him," she coaxed, all teasing gone from her voice as she flashed you a genuine smile, "It's nice to see someone doting on him. He hasn't had that much in his life."

A warm smile spread on your face to match Hange's, her reassurance bolstering a renewed sense of confidence within you.

"Okay."

"Well," she prodded, nudging your shoulder once more, "lights out is going to be in an hour, so if you're going to get them to him, you better hurry."

"Alright," you agreed, rising to your feet, "Good night. See you in the morning."

Hange wished you a good night as well, though you did not miss the suggestive wink she gave you, before you turned and headed towards Levi's office. As you wound through the labyrinth of hallways, your mind was still focused on your previous conversation. Could it have been that you read Levi incorrectly this whole time? You had assumed that he would be just like all the other men you had encountered recently and that he would have fallen head over heels for Mikasa or Krista. But, you thought, your heart beginning to pound harder as you recalled a few times when you had caught Levi looking your way while you were training. There was also the one time he had come to check on your progress when he had assigned you the duty of cleaning the mess hall. It had been another sweltering day and, after scrubbing the floor of the large room for forty minutes, you were hot and exhausted. Not expecting anyone to be venturing to that part of the castle at that time of day, you had stripped off your uniform jacket and white button up shirt, just a tank top covering your torso and set back to work. A few minutes later Levi had returned to find you on all fours, a generous amount of your breasts showing due to the low scooping neck of your shirt. When you realized he had entered, you had sat up, apologizing profusely for not fully remaining in your uniform. Levi had cut you off with a dismissive wave of his hand, only replying that you had done good work and that you could wrap up soon. His interaction with you had been like many previous ones, to the point and professional. However, you had also noticed that his eyes had never actually met yours while he spoke to you, but rather they were fixed on your breasts and, gathering by the faint smirk that graced his lips before he turned on his heel to leave, he had enjoyed what he had seen.

Though the gruff manner with which he had treated you when you first arrived did not help with your assessment of his feelings towards you, either. He was harsh and abrasive, often criticizing your work and dishing out some absurd discipline to the point that you once overheard Petra calling him out for it, and she usually acted as if the man could walk on water. That was the whole reason you had shown off your skills with the training exercise in the woods, when you previously hadn't. You hadn't done so while you were at boot camp because you were not aiming to be an MP. The Survey Corps had always been your goal. However, it seemed Commander Erwin had seen through your measured performance and had personally assigned you to Levi's squad, which you later found out was the whole reason behind his treatment towards you at first. Even after finding out about his reasoning, you still wanted to prove to him that he would not regret Erwin's choice…and you had succeeded. Ever since your performance during that exercise, Levi had looked at you with a new found respect and, during the subsequent weeks, his attitude and treatment towards you had softened, in a Levi sort of way, that is. Meaning that he had gone from treating you as if he loathed your very existence to treating your company with a seemingly detached interest. You two had even gotten to the point where you had begun to consider the Captain a friend of sorts, which was in part why Hange's revelation tonight about him wanting you had been such a shock.

You shook your head as you rounded the last corner, now only a few doors away from Levi's office. Hange had seemed sincere when she had said those things. However, it would not have been the first time she had bent the truth a little in the name of a social experiment. As much as the idea of him wanting you in such a way thrilled you and called to mind your own depraved thoughts you sometimes had about your superior that longed to be fulfilled, you doubted that was true. More likely what would happen is you would knock on his door and you would enter, him curtly making some comment about you disregarding his request to not be disturbed. He would then accept the strawberries with a brief, embarrassed explanation from you and then would send you off to bed with some comment about needing to make sure you got enough rest because he didn't want to have to save your ass tomorrow because you were too tired. You would leave and things would continue as they had for the past month.

 **Yes,** you thought as you came to stand in front of his office door, **that is what will likely happen.**

You gently rapped your knuckles against the thick oak door.

"Captain Levi?" you called softly, waiting for permission to answer.

From behind the door, you heard him say your name, but the way it sounded was not with the normal commanding tone of disenchanted authority, but rather strained, almost as if he was in pain. Worry sprang within your chest at the sound. The battle at Trost had opened your eyes and had left you with a new tendency to have a gut reaction that assumed the worst possible scenario. This time was no different. So, without waiting for permission to enter, you gripped the doorknob, relieved to find that it wasn't locked and rushed into the room.

"Captain..-!" you began, but froze in your tracks as you began to register the scene before you.

In the light of the lanterns of the office you could see Levi was reclined on the forest green couch, his hair slicked back, his forehead and heaving bare chest slick and glistening with sweat. As he lay there before you, you noticed how his half lidded eyes were clouded over, a flush on his cheeks that you knew was only partially due to the heat. Your eyes roamed down his chiseled torso, unable to resist drinking in the sight of him. Your heart began to thunder in your ears as your gaze skimmed over the loose buckles and the distinct parting of the zipper of his pants. You felt a heat not caused by the weather begin to course through you, a hunger of your own demanding to be sated as you noticed the clear impression of his arousal against the crotch of his pants. In this moment, he was enticing…delicious…and sexy…and it was because of you. It had been your name that had been on his tongue as he pleasured himself, just as you had countless times. You shuffled your feet slightly, becoming acutely aware of the growing need between your legs. You wanted, no, you _needed_ him and apparently he felt the same way.

He reclined himself up on his elbows, his vision seeming to clear somewhat, but that only revealed the darker storm that swirled in his grey orbs as he looked at you.

"Don't just stand there, cadet. Close the damn door," he growled, his rough voice breaking through your thoughts.

"Yes, sir," you whispered, instantly turning and obeying his order.

As you shut the door, you made to turn back to face him, but his voice cut you off again, his tone lower than it had been a moment ago, making you tense with anticipation as he added, "Lock it."

Again you obeyed his command before turning about to find him now sitting, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked at you.

"What brings you here? It'll be lights out soon."

"I-I wanted to bring you these, sir," you managed to reply, extending the basket towards him, which had been all but forgotten a moment ago.

He reached out, taking the basket from your hands, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he saw its contents.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to your nose," you explained, somewhat absentmindedly, as your attention returned to his crotch, noticing that his erection had not seemed to lessen.

He nodded, giving a grunt of approval before turning and setting the basket on the end table that sat to the right of the couch. Without a word, he turned back to you, his dark grey gaze boring into your own with such dark intensity that you could not remain silent any longer. For more reasons than one you should leave. You should leave him and return to your quarters and try to forget that he wanted you as badly as you wanted him, but you did not. Instead, you waited, your gaze returning his with the same intensity, your groin aching with needy anticipation, for some word or command from him that would be your undoing.

"Is that all, sir?" you asked, surprised as the faint hints of your own desire could be heard in your voice.

"Levi."

"What?"

"You may call me Levi when we are alone like this."

"Yes, Levi," you replied, earning a dark smirk from him.

"That's a good girl," he approved, his words eliciting another jolt of desire within you.

As he continued to gaze at you, his eyes unapologetically roaming your frame, you wondered what he was planning on doing with you, but your thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again, "You asked me if that was all. Now I ask you, do you _want_ this to be all?"

Before you could give yourself time to second guess your answer, you squared your shoulders, your gaze never breaking from his as you answered unwaveringly, "No."

That, apparently, was all the permission he needed. He moved so quickly, you didn't have a chance to see him bolt up from the couch. Instead, a moment after the word had passed your lips, his lips crashed into yours, capturing them with such fervor you were sure they would be bruised tomorrow as his fingers immediately tangled in your hair. With his other hand, he pressed against your lower back, clearly not content until there was no space left between you two, forcefully grinding your hips together. You moaned as you felt his erection grind into you, surprised at the warm slickness that had already pooled between your legs. None of your previous lovers had been able to do what he was doing to you now and it was delightfully maddening. Levi took the opportunity you presented and slid his tongue into your mouth, both of your lips becoming slick with saliva as he ravished your mouth. You answered his actions with the same intensity, relishing how he tasted on your tongue. You frantically entangled one of your hands in his hair, the other grabbing onto his shoulder as he pressed into you, moving you backwards, the both of you stumbling until you were shoved against the wall.

Levi broke the kiss, your gasps for air mingling as he pulled away. However, he did not intend to give you any sort of reprieve. Instead, he began trailing hot, wet kisses along your jaw, nipping at your ear to elicit a sigh from you, before gliding his tongue along the soft flesh of your neck. Meanwhile, your legs tingled as he slid his hands under your skirt, causing you to shiver with anticipation as he hooked his fingers around the top of your underwear before he tugged them off of you in one swift movement, discarding them somewhere out of the way. Another moan escaped your lips as he teased the sensitive flush of your neck with his lips, his hands parting your legs before sliding teasing fingers along the apex between your thighs. A pleased groan rumbled from his chest, his hurried breath against your neck causing you to yearn for more.

"So wet," he groaned before nipping your neck, his nose brushing against your ear as he whispered, "You really want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Without warning, he returned his attention to the sensitive spot on your neck, biting down hard, a wanton cry escaping your lips as, at the same time, he slid a finger inside of you.

"Ah, shit! Levi!" you gasped, leaning your head back and closing your eyes, your hips bucking against his hand as he began to rub his thumb in circles around your clit, while he pumped his finger in and out of you, his other hand eagerly grabbing your breasts.

He groaned against you neck, leaving bite marks wherever his mouth rested. Ones that would raise questions tomorrow, but right now you didn't care, none of that mattered. All that mattered was you and him and how fucking good he felt.

A disappointed sigh escaped your lips as he removed his hands from your body, causing you to open your eyes and look at him. His eyes were clouded over once more, just as you assumed yours were as well, with lust and desire and sparking with hunger. Without a word, he captured your lips once more with the same hunger as before, though with a little less force. His hands firmly grabbed your rear, lifting you up a bit as he pushed your skirt up to your waist, your legs instinctually wrapping around him. After you were secured against him, his hands immediately began to work on undoing the buttons of your shirt, while you ran your hands along the dips and curves of his back. Your fevered touches earned a low groan from Levi, which spurned you on to do more. You felt as if there was no way you could touch enough of him. So you snaked one of your arms back around to his front, your hand quickly ghosting over his muscular chest and torso, smirking against his lips as you felt his abdomen tighten as your hand disappeared underneath his pants to slide along his generous length, before grasping it firmly.

He broke the kiss with a moan, his hips grinding against you as he leaned his forehead against yours, uttering a breathy, "Fuck."

Any self control he had was shattered as you continued to tease and rub his cock. As hard as he tried to continue working on unbuttoning your shirt, his resolve and patience snapped as you rubbed your finger in circles around his slick tip, and he gripped the two sides which be had managed to separate and tore it the rest of the way open. Buttons clattered loudly to the floor, you both moaning in tandem as his mouth eagerly latched onto the swell of your right breast, his hand kneading your left one through your bra, his hips rhythmically grinding himself against your hand. Meanwhile, his other hand ghosted up your back and began to try to unclasp the back of your bra. He had less patience with your bra than he had your shirt, desperate to taste more of you. So he pulled back momentarily, reaching into the back pocket of his pants. You heard the familiar click of a knife opening a moment before you felt the cool touch of the blade ghost between your breasts. With a swift flick of his wrist, he cut your bra in half, a groan of appreciation escaping his lips as he took a moment to enjoy the sight of you, the knife clattering to the floor as it was forgotten.

"I can't hold back anymore," he groaned, sliding his hand to join yours underneath his pants before coaxing himself from the confines of the white fabric.

"Don't," you commanded firmly, rolling your hips invitingly against him as his tip teased your entrance, adding in a heated whisper as you wrapped your arms around his neck, "Fuck me, Levi."

A loud cry ripped from your throat as he thrust unforgivingly into you, your walls immediately tensing around him. He did not give you a moment to adjust, either, adding to your delirium as he fucked you with all the desperate need you had both felt for the past month.

"Oh god," you moaned, digging your fingernails into his muscular shoulders as he captured one of your nipples in his mouth, teasing in to no end with his teeth and tongue, his hand tending to the other, rolling and pinching it expertly between his fingers.

"Fuck!" you cried as he struck a spot within you, almost forcing you to climax, Levi moaning into the supple flesh of your breast, refusing for the moment to pull away.

Another growl rumbled from his chest as you raked your fingernails down the heated flesh of his back, your hips bucking into his in answer to his own thrusts. Your head swam dizzyingly as you felt your climax nearing already. No one, not even yourself, had been skilled enough to finish you so expertly. God, why had you not let him do this sooner?

Your mixed cries of "Shit!" and "Fuck!" echoed off the walls of his office, along with the soft sounds of slapping flesh and the clink of his belt buckles. At your exclamation, Levi pulled away from your breast, a light pop sounding as your wet nipple slipped from his swollen lips.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth," Levi breathed with a smirk, never slowing his relentless pace as he continued to thrust into you, each time sending a shock of pleasure shooting through your body, your end nearing at a rapid pace.

"Never...had a...reas-ah!...reason to," you manage to reply, your words coming out in broken gasps.

Levi's smirk widened, the stormy grey of his eyes darkening as he adjusted his hips slightly, giving your rear a firm squeeze before thrusting unforgivingly into you once more. You felt your insides clench as he struck that sweet spot within you, causing you to lean your head back, your moans mixing with Levi's gravelly growl as you both exclaimed, "Fuck!"

With an expert hand, he slid his hand between your bodies, his fingers rubbing feverishly against your clit, a sign that he was nearing his end as well.

"Ah! Levi!" you cried as you immediately felt your walls tighten around him. Any moment now.

With a couple of more hard thrusts, you came and you came hard. As the surge of pleasure ripped through your body, the most sensual cry you had ever uttered echoed from your lips, you back arching suddenly as you leaned your head back, your legs involuntarily tensing to pull Levi deeper within you.

Your cries of ecstasy and the desperate way you dug your fingers into his shoulder blades was the last push that sent Levi over his own edge. He cried out your name with a guttural moan, continuing to thrust into you as he rode out his own orgasm. As he finished, he carefully pulled out of you before helping you to the floor, where you both collapsed into a slick, sweaty tangle of limbs, utterly spent.

Neither of you spoke a word for what felt like hours, unable to put anything you were feeling into words. Instead you stared at each other, your chests heaving from the exertion as your eyes searched each others for some indication of what the other was thinking. You didn't dare to move a muscle as Levi reached out a tentative hand, gliding his hand across your cheek before clumsily tucking some of your hair behind your ear, clearly not accustomed to this sort of gentleness with his lovers. In his past trysts, he probably would have already wiped himself down and had made himself presentable and preparing to leave without a second glance, but this time he had stayed. That's what made the irrepressible smile appear on your face as he leaned in, placing a tender kiss on your lips.

"We should get cleaned up," he said, his voice low and hoarse, sending a shiver down your spine.

With that he rose, tucking himself back into his pants before he secured them again, and walked over to his desk where he pulled out a couple of small hand towels from one of the drawers. You watched him from where he had left you on the floor, too spent to move yet, not surprised he had such supplies in his desk, given his obsessive nature when it came to cleanliness. He poured some water into a basin which was kept on a small corner table, dipping the cloths and wringing them out before returning to your side. As he sat next to you, he extended one of the hand towels to you, which you gladly accepted and, sitting up, began cleaning yourself as best you could.

You watched in silent wonder as he rubbed the towel over his face, neck, and torso. A sense of proud satisfaction swelled within you as your eyes traced over his swollen lips, the bruises from where you had gripped his shoulders so tightly, and the long trailing scratches that streaked down his back and abdomen. You were certain you looked as battered, but you didn't care. What you two had just shared was amazing and you would never apologize for it.

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do," you said, lowering your skirt, feeling strangely refreshed after having cleaned the evidence from your copulation from between your legs.

"It'll be good enough until we can sneak to my shower," Levi answered matter of factly as he took your towel from you.

Your heart pounded in your chest, not believing what you had just heard. Levi was inviting you to his quarters?

Your shock must have been evident on your face because he added, looking away as he rose and donned on his shirt, "I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

You didn't know what to say. This night seemed to be full of surprises. So, since your voice seemed to be failing you, you simply nodded in agreement before you rose to your feet as well.

Suddenly, there was a series of short knocks on the door that caused you to jump and cover your torso as much as you could with your tattered shirt and useless bra. Levi owed you for that. You looked over to him, but his expression had returned to his usual slightly disinterested mask.

"Levi! Is everything ok in there?"

Your eyes widened as you heard Hange's muffled voice through the door.

"I was in my office and I heard some noise, so I thought..-,"

"Hey shitty glasses!" Levi snarled, his mouth dipping in a frown, "If you don't leave this instant, I swear I'll feed you to a titan tomorrow!"

You covered your mouth to stifle a laugh. You had seen him threaten Hange within an inch of her life before, so this was nothing new.

There was a pregnant pause that followed his threat and, for a moment you thought she had given up, until you heard her ask, "So I guess this means you got the strawberries."

You froze, an embarrassed heat rising to your cheeks, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. Now that she knew, you could only imagine what she would have to say to you tomorrow. Maybe if you got lucky, you'd be able to avoid her until after the expedition at least.

"Yes," Levi drawled in his matter of fact tone, his gaze sliding over to you as he added, "And they were the best damn strawberries I've ever had."


End file.
